Question: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{n}{6} - \dfrac{8n}{6}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $t = \dfrac{n - (8n)}{6}$ Combine like terms: $t = \dfrac{-7n}{6}$